Gorebyss
|} Gorebyss (Japanese: サクラビス Sakurabyss) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . It is one of Clamperl's final forms, the other being . Biology Gorebyss is a pink, serpentine Pokémon with a long, thin mouth. This pointed mouth is used to stab prey and drain their body fluids. However, it has also been known to feed on seaweed that grows between stones. Its pink skin becomes brighter in the spring and after it has fed. A long, purple-tipped fin extends from the top of its head, and there is a thin, pointed fin extending beneath its head. There are two purple shells on its chest, causing it to somewhat resemble a mermaid. The tail has a purple, circular fin at the tip, and two white bands near its base. This Pokémon’s body is durable enough to withstand high-pressure levels in the deep , where it lives. Additionally, this adaptation allows it to withstand powerful attacks. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gorebyss first appeared alongside in The Evolutionary War, where residents of a trio of islands cannot agree on which of Clamperl's two evolutions are better. Minor appearances Multiple Gorebyss appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Gorebyss appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Gorebyss is owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Gorebyss appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Gorebyss appeared in one of the aquarium tanks in Going for the Gold!. Pokédex entries . A powerful and beautiful to watch.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Gorebyss appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gorebyss makes a single cameo in the of Pokémon Adventures. When crossing the boundary between the respective influence areas of and , spots, among other Pokémon, a Gorebyss stranded on the land dried up by Groudon's and throws it back into the sea. Amber was shown to have a Gorebyss in the , capable of forming a attack from ripples in the water. It was first seen battling Blaise's . Eventually it helped Amber and Blaise bait into luring out Kyogre and Groudon. Gorebyss also defeated 's Feefee with ease, allowing itself and its Trainer to escape from the scene. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries that grows between rocks.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} that grows between rocks.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Fishing in )}} }} (Fishing in )}} |} |} }} ( )}} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 59, Forever Level 9, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 398}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- power. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |no2=368 |name2=Gorebyss |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being a pure Pokémon, Gorebyss bears a Poké Assist in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Origin Gorebyss may have been based on the . It also resembles a as well as an and a . Name origin Gorebyss may be a combination of ''gore (to stab) and abyss. It may also possibly be a play on gorgeous. Byss may also refer to the byssal threads s use to attach themselves to rocks. Sakurabyss is a combination of 桜 (cherry blossom, possibly referring to its pink color) and abyss. In other languages and |zh_cmn=櫻花魚 Yīng Huā Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cherry blossom fish". |hi=गोरेबीस Gorebyss|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Saganabyss fr:Rosabyss it:Gorebyss ja:サクラビス pl:Gorebyss zh:樱花鱼